


For the Better or for the Worse

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Donald Duck, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well Magica takes advantage of Donald
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Magica de Spell
Kudos: 14





	For the Better or for the Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Yep Donald gets Raped by Magica

One Afternoon in Duckburg Donald was heading back to McDuck Manor when He was chloroformed and put into a car that was heading to Magica De Spell'S new hideout. When He woke up he was handcuffed to a Bed "Uhhhh where am I?" He said in a Daze, Magica walked in "Hello Donald." She only had a robe on "Magica? What am I doing here? If this is about Scrooge Leave me out of this." She smirked, "No No No Donny I need you to get that dime or this will not end too well for you." Donald stuck out his tough "Do your worse Magica." She took off the Robe and crawled over to him "Hey uh what are you doing? Hey Hey, don't touch me." She took off his shirt "We're gonna have some fun, Donny." She started to blow him "H-Hey stop t-that." Donald was genuinely scared "Not until I get that dime, Donny." She sucked faster "N-Never I'm not giving you t-that dime" She claimed on top of him "Well then I guess I'll have to take this one step closer." She put his Dick inside of her and started bouncing "Cmon Don gimme that dime." She bounced faster "N-Never Magica." She was moaning a bit "T-The dime Donny The d-dime." She bounced faster "C-Come on D-Donny the dime." She wrapped her arm's around him to get a grip she bounced faster "C-Come on Don you can't hold out on me forever." She kissed him "You know you want to I know this is the first tail you got in a while feels good doesn't it?." Donald kept his mouth shut "I'll never give you that dime Magica." Magica busted "Doesn't that feel good on your dick." Donald busted "Well would you look at that Donny a creampie I guess you'll be a father soon." She kissed him again this time using tough "Ya know Donny we should do this again sometime but first, you need to eat me out ." She put his head against her puss "Eat." He did as he was told she was now moaning loudly "Donny you're doing such a good job I guess I'll let you go this time." She chloroformed him. He woke up on the porch Mrs. Beakley picked him up and took him inside "Rough day Mr. Duck?" She looked down at Him "yep I just need some rest Thanks, Mrs. Beakley." She put him down on the couch and sat down to make sure no one would bother him "Ya know Mr. Duck I can show ya a good way to get rid of stress when you feel better." She smiled at him "Thanks, Mrs. B."


End file.
